


¿Nunca te has preguntado?

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lo escribí hace años, M/M, Romance, mi primer fic de haikyuu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: -Yaku-san, ¿nunca te has preguntado que se sentiría besarme?Definitivamente Yaku no se esperaba  ese tipo de pregunta.LevxYaku.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 12





	¿Nunca te has preguntado?

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí y publique hace años. Lo subo aquí como respaldo.  
> Espero les guste.

-Lev idiota, si tienes tanto tiempo para tontear mejor estudia solo.- gritaba molesto el líbero de Nekoma, agarró lo primero que tenía a su alcance, lo que resultó ser el libro de matemáticas, y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el rostro de su kouhai que no fue capaz de esquivarlo a tiempo.

-Eso dolió, Yaku-san.- Lev se llevó una mano a la parte adolorida, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

El castaño mantenía fruncido el ceño, veía como parte del rostro contrario se hallaba rojo producto del impacto del objeto que lanzó anteriormente, admitía que se sentía un poco culpable, pero Lev debía de tener en cuenta que hacerlo ir hasta su casa para ayudarlo a estudiar y luego distraerse con cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance era algo muy desconsiderado de su parte. El líbero también tenía que prepararse para los próximos exámenes y verse arrastrado ahí para solo perder el tiempo no era opción.

Yaku se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y cruzarse de brazos, tomó de vuelta el libro de matemáticas y lo abrió en el apartado de geometría.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y vuelve aquí.- ordenó señalando el lugar donde con anterioridad estaba sentado el otro antes de distraerse con una mosca. El menor tomó asiento haciendo un puchero aún sobándose la frente y parte de la nariz.

-Yaku-san tiene un brazo muy fuerte para ser alguien tan bajito.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del aludido, preparó el libro para lanzarlo nuevamente, pero optó por golpearlo directamente con el.

-¡Tú, idiota!

El mitad ruso interpuso sus manos para evitar el golpe siendo el esfuerzo en vano por la velocidad con la que el otro lo hizo.

-Ahora déjate de payasadas y ponte a estudiar.- dejo caer el libro en la mesita y observó como Lev, muy a su pesar, abría su cuaderno y comenzaba a realizar los ejercicios que le encargó resolver.

* * *

Casi dos horas después había decidido darle un pequeño descanso al peli plateado por haber resuelto correctamente seis de los diez ejercicios planteados del libro.

Lev había bajado a la cocina por bocadillos y bebidas dejando a Yaku solo en la habitación.

El castaño se dispuso a revisar los errores del otro en los problemas, sonrió negando con la cabeza al ver que eran errores de signos, cosas muy obvias.

-No tienes remedio Lev.

-¿No tengo remedio en que, Yaku-san?- el mencionado se sobresaltó al escucharlo, Lev entraba al cuarto sosteniendo una bandeja con dos vasos llenos de jugo y un plato con galletas.

-En matemáticas, recibir el balón, en los pases, sacando...- por cada cosa que mencionaba levantaba un dedo para llevar la cuenta, Lev colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos ofendido por lo dicho.

-Eres malo Yaku-san, sabes que me esfuerzo para ser el As del equipo.

-Si tú lo dices entonces no necesitas descansar, volvamos al estudio.- se llevó una galleta a la boca y preparó las cosas para continuar estudiando.

-¡No! Mejor hagamos otra cosa.- se apresuró a decir, estaba aburrido y no quería seguir repasando.

-¿Entonces que propones?- interrogó esperando a que le diera alguna sugerencia, tenía curiosidad de con que saldría ahora, solo esperaba que no fuera nada realmente estúpido como para que lo haga querer irse de ahí.

El más alto se sentó y miró durante un largo rato su vaso con jugo cuando de pronto tuvo una idea.

-Juguemos Yaku-san.- dijo con entusiasmo, el castaño enarcó una ceja.

-¿A qué?- cuestionó mordiendo una galleta.

-Yo le preguntaré algo y usted me responderá con la verdad.- explicaba con los ojos brillando emocionados ante la posibilidad de realizarle preguntas extrañas a su senpai sin ser golpeado por ello.

Morisuke, al verlo genuinamente emocionado, no pudo negarse. Se sonrojó ligeramente ante la expresión entusiasmada del otro, asintió dando su consentimiento.

El más alto hizo una pose pensativa hasta que supo cuál sería su primera pegunta.

-Bien, Yaku-san, ¿Qué prefiere: comer calzoncillos o calcetines usados?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, idiota?- decía mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas. Lev se quejaba de ello.-Siguiente pregunta.

Después de unos segundos le soltó y vio como el peli plateado primero esperaba a que desapareciera el dolor de sus mejillas, las masajeaba intentando conseguirlo.

-¿A quién quiere más del equipo?- cuestionó con tono inocente, pero el líbero no pudo evitar incomodarse ante tal pregunta.

Obviamente no podía responder que la persona a la que más quería del equipo era precisamente el chico que acababa de realizarle la pregunta.

No podía y punto.

Tenía muchas razones de las cuales varias eran: aún no estaba listo para aceptar abiertamente que estaba perdidamente enamorado del peor jugador del equipo y la otra razón era que no pensaba decírselo precisamente porque no quería arruinar la buena relación que con mucho esfuerzo apenas llevaban.

Aceptar que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia el más alto sería algo demasiado arriesgado, sería retroceder en cuanto avance o, peor aún, perderlo todo.

Tal vez fuera cobarde de su parte el decidir ocultar su sentir, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer si con ello aseguraba tener a su lado a Lev por lo menos como amigo.

Suspiró y apartó la mirada, si le veía a los ojos sería incapaz de mentirle.

-Supongo que Kenma, es el que menos dolor de cabeza me provoca.- respondió sonriendo, dio un salto en su lugar cuando escuchó a Lev golpear la mesa con las manos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si Yaku-san pasa más tiempo conmigo, no es justo! ¡Debería de tenerme más estima que a los demás!- se quejaba sinceramente ofendido por la respuesta de su senpai, no tenía sentido para él que Yaku quisiera más a otra persona que no fuera él.

La reacción del mestizo sorprendió un poco al castaño, se notaba de verdad molesto. No entendía por qué se lo había tomado tan apecho, era una simple respuesta a una pregunta, ¿no?

Decidió intentar aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, ¿sí?- le sonrió esperando hacerle olvidar un momento su enfado, al parecer dio resultado ya que Lev se relajó un poco y jugueteó con una galleta de chocolate entre sus dedos.

-Yaku-san...

-¿Sí?- le miró en espera de la siguiente pregunta, pero transcurrieron largos minutos en los que ambos fueron envueltos por un incómodo silencio.

El ambiente se había tornado incómodo para los dos jovenes, Morisuke había notado como Lev, que aunque se relajó un poco después de su repentina molestia causada por su respuesta a la última pregunta, se mantenía levemente tenso, sus hombros continuaban rígidos como si de verdad algo le impidiera estar a gusto.

Era como un gato con el pelaje erizado, en espera del próximo movimiento.

Y cuando no creía posible que la situación se tornara más extraña, el mitad ruso por fin habló.

-Yaku-san, ¿nunca te has preguntado que se sentiría besarme?

El castaño, que había decidido darle un sorbo a su jugo, comenzó a toser.

Definitivamente Yaku no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

De Lev podía ver venir todo, cualquier cosa excepto esa. Abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar incapaz de articular palabra o siquiera de formular una respuesta a eso, su mente había quedado en blanco en cuestión de segundos, como si acabaran de realizarle un lavado cerebral.

Lo único que recordaba era su nombre y el del sexy tarado, aunque nunca lo reconocería, que tenía enfrente y acababa de freírle el cerebro con una para nada inocente pregunta.

Porque para Morisuke era obvio que aquello ya no era un simple juego propuesto por el otro, había algo más detrás de ello.

-Yaku-san, ¿me escuchó?- cuestionó preocupado por haber dicho aquello en voz alta en vano. Gateó hasta el contrario y se acercó repentinamente sin preocuparle el cómo reaccionaría el líbero de Nekoma.

Yaku tuvo que pellizcarse para volver a la realidad, la situación en la que se encontraba era real. Reaccionó al notar la cercanía del otro, le empezó a empujar con los pies.

-Si esto es una broma no es divertido Lev.- ponía empeño en alejarlo antes de que sus sentimientos le traicionaran.

-No es ninguna broma Yaku-san.- fijó su mirada en los ojos contrarios, Yaku sintió un escalofrió recorrerle ante la penetrante mirada esmeralda, comenzó a retroceder hasta que el contacto de su espalda con la pared le dejo en claro que no tenía a donde huir, Lev aprovechó y le acorraló.-Yo siempre me he preguntado cómo se sentiría besarlo, y aun lo hago así que quiero saber si solo yo me lo pregunto, si soy el único que se siente así.

Agarró una de las manos del castaño y la dirigió hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho, en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

El mayor se sobresaltó sorprendido al sentir contra la palma de su mano los fuertes latidos del corazón de Lev, al dirigir sus ojos al rostro frente suyo se encontró con su compañero de equipo sonrojado y claramente avergonzado por exponer sus sentimientos aun con la posibilidad de ser rechazado. Yaku tuvo que parpadear una, dos, hasta tres veces antes de caer en cuenta de que en verdad aquello estaba sucediendo, su kouhai se le estaba declarando.

Sintió sus ojos arder ante la emoción, él mismo había sido un cobarde al decidir ocultar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, Lev decidió arriesgarse y confesarle lo que sentía aun si tenía las de perder.

Morisuke se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.

-Por supuesto que yo también me lo he preguntado- le volvió a mirar, sonrió ampliamente-, yo también me he preguntado que se sentiría besarte.

Y dicho esto le tomó de la nuca y juntaron sus labios en un torpe beso. Uno que dejaba en claro que las cosas cambiarían de ahí en adelante.

Un paso que marcaría una gran diferencia entre el antes y el después. Un paso que daba inició a su nueva relación.

Ambos sonrieron bobamente al separarse antes de volver a juntar sus labios en repetidas ocasiones.

No podían ser más dichosos, finalmente sabían el cómo se sentía besar al otro y la respuesta era: como lo mejor que podía existir.


End file.
